I Am Human
by ErinJo94
Summary: Dean makes a horrible mistake, how will he be able to get Sam back? How can he prove that he loves Sam? *Wincest!*


_**Title: I Am Human**_

_**Pairing: Sam/Dean (Wincest)**_

_**Rating: M (Some MalexMale brotherly slash!) **_

_**A/N: This is my first song fic, I listened to the song and I imagined this story playing out to the music. I love this pairing and I'm sorry if this "wincest" upsets anyone but you have been warned. I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters…I'd really like to though! I also don't own rights and other assorted fun stuff from the Brian Buckley Band. I have no actual knowledge of anyone's sexual orientation. Please enjoy the story; reviews are food for the writer's soul!**_

_**(P.S. I dedicate this story for my Best friend,**_ _**JWinchester67**__**,**__** she's inspired me to keep writing and I thank her so much for that. I hope she enjoys it.)**_

**Don't You **

**Take Me Too Seriously**

**'Cause One Day I Will Be Back Around **

**One Day I Will Be Back Around **

**Don't You **

**Interest Yourself In Things You Can't Change**

**'Cause One Day I Will Be Back Around**

**One Day I Won't Be Lost, I Won't Be Found**

Dean sat alone at the bar, staring down at his shot glass. He tapped his finger to the bar twice and the bartender poured him more whiskey. Dean grabbed the glass and dumped the amber liquid into his mouth and swallowed, it burned his throat as it went down. He set the glass back down and contemplated getting another shot. A woman walked up to him and tried getting his attention. He waved her off and she shrugged and walked away. Dean closed his eyes. He couldn't get what happened with Sam out of his head.

"_Dean where were you?" Sam asked as Dean walked into the motel room smelling like smoke, booze and sex. _

"_Nowhere Sammaaayyy" Dean said happily. Sam looked at Dean skeptically then shrugged it off and helped Dean get into bed. As he did he caught a glimpse of something blue. With trembling hands he removed a pair of light blue lace panties from the band of Dean's pants. _

"_Dean…Where did these come from?" Sam asked quietly._

"_I don't know…?" Sam nodded then threw them back at Dean._

"_Okay." Sam said coldly._

"_Sammy…" Sam ignored Dean and he started packing his things. _

The bartender asked Dean to pay his tab; the bar was closing down for the night. He didn't bother asking for the total, he'd only had two shots, so he just threw a fifty dollar bill down and walked out to the impala. He fumbled with the keys a moment then he got into the car and drove back to the motel. He opened the door to the room and found it just as empty as he left it before he returned to the bar earlier that evening.

**Don't You**

**Marvel At The Mountains To Question The Good Lord Why **

**'Cause One Day I Will Speak My Goodbyes **

**One Day We Will Speak Our Goodbyes **

**One Day I Won't Run, I Won't Hide**

"_I'm going to Bobby's" Sam said quietly__._

"_Yeah, okay Sammy." Dean said quietly, not knowing what else to say. _

"_Bye…" Then Sam said nothing more and he walked out. He watched Sam shut the door, unable to move or stop him. He knew he really fucked up this time…He didn't know if Sam would ever take him back. Suddenly the room was too hot and crowded for Dean and he rushed out of the room and went to the bar_

Dean knew he had to make things right so he grabbed stuff for a shower. While in the shower he thought of the thousands of things he could say to make everything better, nothing he came up with sounded good enough, none of them sounded like they came from Dean. He stopped thinking about it and he finished his shower then he quickly toweled off and got dressed. After he did that he walked to his bed and packed up his stuff. After a quick once over he left the room, threw his stuff in the impala and started the long journey to Bobby's.

'He'll never take you back.' Dean shouted at himself. He shook his head and focused on the yellow line on the road. He didn't know how long he had been driving, it felt like forever, but it also like time was moving too fast. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, how he was going to make it better? He saw bobby's house and he took a deep breath, this was it…

"Bobby?" Dean called as he walked in.

"Y'Idjit, what did you do to Sam?" Bobby asked in a grumpy tone.

"Nice to see you too. Where is he?"

"Answer my question first"

"I messed up."

"Yeah, I got that. What'd you do, cheat?"

"Listen it was…wait. Cheat?"

"I maybe old but I'm no fool. He's upstairs." Bobby said then he grabbed his keys, "I'm going to town, be back whenever." Then Bobby was gone. Dean slowly made his way up the stairs then he opened the door to find Sam doing sit ups.

"Listen Sam…"

"Shut up." Dean looked down and thought about just walking away but he knew that he needed Sam. He needed Sam more than anything in this world. One drunken mistake wasn't going to stop Dean from trying to make this…make THEM work. Sam stood and turned his back to Dean, his shoulders slumped. Dean could feel the pain radiating from his baby brother and he would do anything to stop it.

"I am human…" Dean said, his voice wavering slightly. Sam turned to Dean and looked at him questioningly. Dean stepped closer to Sam, tears blurring his vision. He didn't care that he was crying, he knew that these words were going to be the most important words he had to say to Sam, "I am human and I will let you down." Dean stated. Sam looked at Dean for a moment.

**Cause I Am Human **

**I Am Human **

**'Cause I Am Human **

**And I Will Let You Down **

**'Cause I Am Human **

**'Cause I Am Human **

**'Cause I Am Human**

**I Will Let You Down…**

Sam nodded. Dean was human, he made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes and Dean knew that. If Dean could accept it so could Sam. Sam understood that Dean was sorry…he wouldn't have driven hundreds of miles to get him back if he wasn't sorry. Dean pulled Sam to him and he kissed and held him hard, afraid to let go and lose him. He never wanted to lose his Sammy, his world. Sam opened his mouth and let his brother claim him, it felt like coming home. Dean tugged at Sam's clothes, effectively pulling off a few bottoms from Sam's flannel shirt. Sam pulled his shirt off the rest of the way then waited as Dean removed his shirt. Dean pushed Sam to the bed and laid over him, brushing their heated chests together as he retook Sam's mouth. Sam undid his pants then undid Dean's. Taking the hint he slid off his pants and slowly removed Sam's, then he stared down at his perfect brother. He ran a palm over his brother's pectoral muscle and compared his paler skin to his brother's flawless golden skin.

"Dean…" Sam called out to Dean. Dean simply nodded and watched his own hand trace all along Sam's torso. He moved to his stomach, then thighs. He ignored Sam's cock for the moment to better spend his time kissing Sam's inner thighs. Sam couldn't take it, he needed Dean! He let out the neediest noise he could muster. That made Dean pause.

"I'm here Sammy." Dean said before he slowly slides his finger into Sam's willing body. That action caused Sam to cry out in pleasure. Dean smiled and thrust his finger in and out slowly, watching how Sam gripped the digit.

"Another, please Dean" Sam whispered. Dean nodded, he figured he was done teasing Sam for now and he added a second finger, scissoring them. Sam nodded and took a deep breath in. As soon as he could Dean added a third finger.

"Tell me when you're ready" Dean murmured to Sam.

"Been ready!" Dean nodded then pulled back so he could line up his cock and push into Sam. Sam arched his back off the bed. He loved the feeling of Dean first pushing into him. Dean stilled after he was fully sheathed inside Sam, allowing him to stretch. He loved the feeling of having his Sammy wrapped around him…he loved being with Sam in general. When they were together he felt like they could take on the world.

"So tight." Dean grunted, not wanting to thrust too soon. Sam thrust up, causing Dean to go deeper. Dean moaned and took that as a very clear sight to thrust. Not being one to deny Sam anything he began thrusting. As they two pistoned their hips Dean leaned down and kissed Sam gently and very slowly, very different from their hips that were smacking against each other speed increasing all the while.

"L-Love you…" Sam said brokenly as Dean battered against his prostate.

"Love you too" Dean whispered into the shell of Sam's ear. Sam shivered when Dean's hot breath hit his ear. Sam's thighs were shaking; he was in so much pleasure, only Dean could do this to him. He loved Dean so much, he needed him…

Dean continued to thrust; he couldn't wait to watch Sam come. His face contorted in pleasure, his walls clinging to Dean's cock, the way he arched his back and cried out…it was beautiful, the most beautiful thing Dean had ever witnessed.

"Close…fuck, so close big brother…" Sam panted. He tried to last longer but Dean filled him so perfectly and loved him so much. Sam called out Dean's name then he was coming, hot ropes hitting Dean's chest. Dean watched as Sam came, looking just the way Dean imagined.

"My Sammy." Dean said quietly has he came inside Sam. Sam whimpered feeling Dean fill him up. Dean, regretfully, had to pull out of Sam. Sam protested a little then Dean covered them with a blanket then Sam curled up on his side and Dean spooned with him whispering sweet nothing's in his Sammy's ear.

They weren't perfect, not by a long shot, but they had each other and that made them whole. They would both make mistakes and sometimes let each other down but they were both human…and even more important than that, loved each other. They knew they'd always find their ways back to each other because they were Sam'n'Dean, that's how it would always be.

**Cause I Am Human **

**I Am Human **

**'Cause I Am Human **

**And I Will Let You Down **

**'Cause I Am Human **

**'Cause I Am Human **

**'Cause I Am Human**

**I Will Let You Down…**

_**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews=Love!**_


End file.
